Récapitulatif d'une existence
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une existence parsemée de moments clefs, comme les points de sauvegarde dans une partie de jeu vidéo. Une vie racontée avec tendresse et dureté à la fois. Parce que celui qui la raconte est à la fois un gentil garçon et un vilain chien. PoV Matt, yaoi


**Titre : Récapitulatif d'une existence  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : One Shot du point de vue de Matt. Yaoi (MxM)  
**

**Notes : à propos du titre, c'était soit ça, soit "Pour un regard". Mais je voulais un titre un petit peu plus original pour cette fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup. Elle a été assez facile à écrire, quoique la fin fût un peu plus laborieuse (ça se sent d'ailleurs, le texte s'accélère et les paragraphes se raccourcissent). Je n'aime pas finir, c'est un fait XD**

**On ne sait pas vraiment d'où Matt parle. Mais j'aime son esprit libre et un peu tendre, un peu moqueur. Il regarde de loin, après les évènements.  
**

**En vrac : deux clins d'oeil. Greengrin, ton "**It matters**" a fait long feu. Le genre de phrase que je vois vraiment Matt dire à tous bout de champs "It doesn't matter, Mel", avec nonchalance, la clope au bec.**

**Et Mauguine. Pour la fin. Parce que "**Aimer, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux" **hein ? Cependant, mon Matt est égoïste (on le voit particulièrement bien dans la phrase de fin). Mais après tout, c'est le récapitulatif de SON existence. Il parle beaucoup de son amour, mais il méprise quelque peu les sentiments des autres. Il aime bien effacer ce qui ne lui plaît pas d'un clic de souris. Tellement facile, tellement simple. Il ne fonctionne pas comme vous et moi XD**

**Pourtant, mon Matt (je dis "mon", parce qu'on a tous une vision différente du personnage) est un garçon sympathique...si vous réussissez à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Sinon, il est une vraie peste, ha ha. Il est cynique, secret...je vois son âme comme une sorte de Gollum recroquevillé sur un coffre qui renferme son coeur et qui crache comme un chat quand on s'approche de lui. Ce n'est pas une image très jolie, je l'admet. Mais à l'intérieur du coffre, il y a un trésor. Et ce trésor est pour Mello. Chanceux va XD**

**C'est romantique, non ?  
**

* * *

Faisons une liste, voulez-vous ?

Pour un regard…ma foi, il ne m'a pas fallu grand-chose, en fait. A cette époque là, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais; j'étais perdu. Un orphelin de plus que l'on place dans un centre agrée. Heureusement - ou pas - nous n'avions plus aucune chance d'être adopté en entrant dans cette institution. Nos identités rayées des registres civils, nous n'existions plus.

Je n'existais plus. Et puis je l'ai vu.

Je veux dire, ce fût un choc. Je ne sais pas en quoi s'en était un, mais ce gosse tout en noir, avec son carré blond m'a perturbé plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis choqué d'en être arrivé où j'en suis à cause de cette seule vision qui a provoqué tous mes ennuis - et le reste, hé hé.

Mais revenons-en. Je vous parlais de son premier regard. Bien sûr, pour attirer son attention, ce n'était pas difficile. Au fond, attirer l'attention, c'est facile; ce qui est plus compliqué, c'est la garder.

Je me rappelle : dès mon premier jour, j'ai déclenché une bataille de nourriture dans le réfectoire. Devinez pour qui fût mon premier lancée ?

Hé hé.

Dans le mille.

…

Pour un sourire…ça a été plus long. Évidemment, j'avais attiré son attention, mais elle n'était pas très bienveillante. Surtout qu'il advînt rapidement que je risquais de menacer sa place dans le classement des meilleurs élèves. Bien sûr. C'est tout ce qui leurs importait, dans cet école-prison.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions essayer d'être les meilleurs, et cela à tout prix. Nos professeurs nous disaient que cela nous aiderait dans notre futur, pour notre avenir…MES FESSES oui ! Un avenir ? Est-ce qu'ils en ont eu un, tous les premiers de la classe ? A suicidée, B.B brûlé vif, L assassiné, Near cloîtré pour toujours dans son propre univers, seul, et sans personne à qui montrer son visage ou même donner son nom. Des ombres, des fantômes qui ne laisseront aucune trace.

Alors que Mello et moi…nous étions comme des météores. Brûlant d'un feu incandescent, nous avons traversé l'atmosphère à une vitesse vertigineuse et nous avons été réduit en cendres…mais au moins avons-nous brillé plus que n'importe quelle foutue étoile dans le ciel.

Encore une fois, je digresse. Je vous parlais du premier sourire. Il a fallu pour ça que je gagne son respect. Hélas, en matière d'intellect, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'il y avait un écart plutôt vaste entre nous. Alors bon, je sais que ce n'était pas très malin, mais maintenant, vous commencez un peu à cerner quel genre de gars je suis, et pour autant que je sois ce que les autres appellent un génie, je n'en reste pas moins un sale gosse, et en tant que tel, pour obtenir ce sourire, j'ai dû me battre avec lui.

A coups de poings et de pieds, je lui ai arraché son sourire. J'étais fier.

Il m'a griffé au visage, comme un chaton en furie. Je l'ai trouvé, à ce moment là, vraiment adorable…oh, et aussi, foutrement vindicatif. J'ai gardé certains bleus pendant presque un mois, je n'exagère pas !

Des adultes sont venus nous séparer en toute hâte - tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais survécu; sans rire !

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'appeler blondinette ?

Ils nous ont traînés dans le bureau du directeur, Roger; un vieil homme à lunettes au tempérament paisible, mais qui a la fâcheuse tendance de nous observer avec une tendresse innéfable comme si nous étions des enfants et non pas des robots destinés à servir une entitée connu sous le pseudo de L, incarnant une forme de justice à la fois complexe et manichéenne. A choisir, je préfère que l'on me traite comme un robot. Le regard larmoyant que nous jetais Roger parfois me mettait mal à l'aise.

Cette fois-là, il nous a calmement expliqué que nous ne devions pas nous battre, ce sur quoi Mello l'a coupé en rétorquant que je n'avais qu'à pas l'insulter, et j'ai répondu avec une nonchalance feinte que ce n'était pas une insulte de l'appeler blondinette, seulement la vérité.

Hm, je crois bien que j'aime avoir mal. Ceci explique cela. Je ne souviens que trop bien du sourire carnassier qu'il me lança. Ça ressemblait trop à un « fais tes prières Jeevas, dès qu'on sort de ce bureau, je te fais la peau ».

Ce à quoi j'ai moi-même sourit, plutôt heureux. Et je devais avoir une belle tête d'imbécile, parce qu'il soupira et se détourna.

Finalement, quand le sermon fût terminé, il s'en alla sans me jeter un regard, mais je savais qu'à présent, il me reconnaissait. Qu'il me connaissait moi, pour ce que je suis, pas seulement un ennemi. Le premier pas vers l'amitié, peut-être.

Pour une poignée de main…ça peut paraître idiot, mais la poignée de main, c'est ce qui est le plus important. Mello ne me méprisait plus, mais il voyait toujours en moi un danger potentiel et un emmerdeur, de surcroît. Je dois dire que j'avais mérité cette réputation, qui d'ailleurs s'étendait dans tous les domaines : il n'était pas rare que les profs se retrouvent victimes de mes farces, me conférant ainsi le statut officiel d'Emmerdeur. Sûr qu'entre la confiture dans le seau de l'éponge pour essuyer le tableau, le camembert dans le tiroir du bureau, et le coussin péteur sur la chaise, il n'y avait pas moyen que les profs m'apprécient. Je ne leurs en veux pas. Vraiment, je m'en fous. Je n'essayais pas de leurs plaire. Je voulais simplement m'amuser, et ce n'était pas facile.

Pourtant, un jour, Roger est venu me voir en personne, et nous avons parlé. Enfin, lui a parlé, et j'ai écouté. Je détestais toujours autant la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, de me parler, et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'aime, je n'avais pas envie qu'il essaye quoique ce soit pour me faire plaisir. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit, et je dois reconnaître que son initiative porta ses fruits.

Il m'expliqua longuement que je devais me comporter de façon moins extraverti, et m'offrit un cadeau afin d'encourager mes efforts.

Ma première console portable. Ma première console tout court, en fait.

J'ai couru. Je me suis enfuit avant qu'il me touche. Avant qu'il puisse me sourire paternellement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la surprise et le contentement s'afficher sur mes traits. Je détestais laisser mon visage à découvert, nu, lisible comme un livre ouvert.

…

Pour gagner la poignée de main de Mello, j'avoue que ce n'était pas prémédité. Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait ce que j'attendais de lui, mais je le guettais au tournant des couloirs, je le suivais de loin, j'attendais de voir sa silhouette le matin pour aller me laver…quelque chose comme une obsession, mais en moins ostentatoire. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il le remarque, ou que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Je savais que c'était une faiblesse, peut-être même une maladie, et je me doutais qu'il ne fallait pas que cela se sache. Les gens malades, on les met à l'écart, en quarantaine. Comme on a mis B.B à l'écart. Ou plus exactement en chambre d'isolement. Moi, c'est comme ça que j'appelle ça quand on vous enferme dans une chambre dont on n'ouvre la porte que pour apporter un plateau repas. Mais bien sûr, Roger, avec sa pseudo affection pour les orphelins que nous sommes, essayait d'apaiser les craintes en prétextant que Beyond en avait besoin, mais que ça ne durerait qu'un temps, que c'était pour son bien. Il a oublié de nous dire que c'était surtout pour notre bien à nous…

Effectivement, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. B.B s'est enfuit dans la nuit, et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Il a tout de même laissé le cadavre éviscéré d'une taupe devant la porte de la chambre de Roger. Ça lui en a fichu un sacré coup, au vieux.

Quelques jours après le départ de notre malade mental accrédité, c'est Mello lui-même qui est venu vers moi.

Je jouais à la console dans la cours, adossé à un arbre, confortablement assis sur une couverture, avec des coussins et un paquet de chips, quand il s'est approché. En fait, je n'avais même pas capté sa présence, j'étais complètement plongé dans mon jeu. La console a toujours eu sur moi un effet cathartique. La fascination qu'exerce à mes yeux un écran est presque incompréhensible pour la plupart des mortels. La majorité des gens pensent qu'aimer passer la plus grande partir de son temps à cliquer sur des boutons avec frénésie, c'est de la pure bêtise. Je ne suis pas d'accord, et je déteste les gens qui pensent ainsi.

Mello s'est assis à côté de moi, et c'est là que je l'ai enfin remarqué. J'ai mis mon jeu en pause et je me suis tourné vers lui. C'était plutôt exceptionnel que Mello m'approche. J'étais toujours celui qui approchait Mello, celui qui suivait Mello.

Petite parenthèse : vous vous demandez pourquoi je parle d'obsession, alors qu'à m'entendre, j'avais aussi d'autres centres de préoccupations ? Une obsession n'est-elle pas sensée être entière et occuper toutes vos pensées. A cela, je répond que nous subissons tous des pressions sociales, et que, de par ce fait, il vaut mieux passer pour un geek qu'un pervers. Donc…eh bien, ça me paraît logique : les jeux vidéos me permettaient de combler mon temps libre à autre chose que de suivre Mello. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Dis comme ça, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas en train de vous poser des questions sur ma santé psychique. Vous êtes en droit de le faire, mais, encore une fois, - je me répète je sais - je m'en fous.

Alors, Mello, comme je disais, était assis à côté de moi et me regardais d'un air insistant. Sans que je sache trop pour quoi, d'ailleurs, ce qui me poussa à lui adresser la parole, sauf qu'il me coupa en plein milieu de ma phrase.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Pas aussi discret que j'avais voulu le croire, en définitive. Mais loin de perdre mon aplomb, j'en demeurais inflexible et répliquais avec stoïcisme :

- Parce que tu es le meilleur ici. Tous les autres sont nuls.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je veux dire, ce serait un peu arrogant de dire que tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient des abrutis finis. Il y en avais des gentils, des hargneux, des tristes, des joyeux, des confiants, des rêveurs, des amicaux, des solitaires, des filles, des garçons…

Mais à cet instant, il me semblait juste de dire qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui valait de le coup, parce que ce sont ces mots là qui firent mouche. Mello eût un large sourire et me tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Mello, mais je parie que tu le sais déjà…

- Je suis Matt.

Matt. Maté comme un chien sauvage à qui on enfile un collier et une laisse. Sa paume était chaude sur la mienne, mais sèche et douce. Une main petite d'enfant sage et studieux, exactement l'inverse du gamin que j'ai connu et qui ne manquait pas une occasion de fiche une raclée à ceux qui l'embêtaient.

Je me suis laissé séduire; depuis je ne l'ai plus lâché d'une semelle…et il me laissa faire.

A partir de ce moment là, nous sommes devenus pour ainsi dire des amis. Mais jamais trop proches. Nous étions aussi des rivaux. Pas seulement pour les notes de dissertations et de compositions, mais aussi rivaux pour le bon mot, la bonne réplique. Nous nous lancions dans des joutes verbales qui parfois pouvaient durer jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Nous nous battions aussi, parfois, et je refusais de le laisser gagner - du moins, pas facilement. Nous étions adversaires en nous serrant les coudes entre génies, et je dois dire que c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et puis…c'était Mello.

En grandissant, Mello est devenu de plus en plus mignon. Les filles commençaient à lui tourner autours, et les garçons l'ennuyaient de plus en plus. Mello a pourtant gardé son carré blond, et peu importe ce qu'en disait les autres. Moi, je lui disais que je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, et il rétorquait toujours qu'il se moquait bien de mon opinion à ce sujet. Ce qui laissait entendre que mon avis avait peut-être de l'importance sur d'autres sujets…

…

Pour le premier bisou, je crois me souvenir que nous étions entre l'enfance et l'adolescence, à cet endroit ambigu de notre existence où l'on commence à différencier clairement les filles des garçons, le Bien du Mal, les bébés et les adultes.

Mello avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Un garçon lui avait mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux, ce qui malheureusement avait entraîné bien sûr une bagarre, puis un aller retour chez le coiffeur. Et ça, Mello ne le supportait pas.

Il était sur assis sur son lit, dos au mur, et les genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête dans les bras. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, alors je me suis contenté de fermer la porte et d'attendre qu'il veuille bien dire un mot.

Il avait des cheveux courts. Il avait les cheveux courts, on voyait ses oreilles, et elles étaient rouges de honte.

Finalement, j'avais haussé les épaules et sorti ma console. Je m'étais installé dans un coin, lui tournant le dos.

Je crois que je comprenais les sentiments de Mello. Ce n'est pas que les cheveux courts le rendaient moche, seulement ce n'était pas son choix, et des choix, nous en avions si peu dans cette prison dorée. Je voyais bien que Mello était constamment sous pression malgré ses airs relâchés. Il se battait parfois sans raison; ses mains étaient toujours douces et sages, parce qu'il faisait attention à ne pas les abîmer, même quand il se battait, parce que c'est avec ces mains qu'il compte bien gravir les échelons et se hisser à la première place.

Et éjecter Near de son piédestal.

L'apparition de Near avait fait beaucoup de tumulte. Parce qu'il était à part, parce qu'il était génial, et parce qu'il ne prêtait attention à personne, semblait-il. Il faisait penser à un de ces autistes qu'on voit dans les reportages à la télé, qui se mettent à hurler dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux ou essaye de les toucher. Pour cette raison, personne n'a essayer d'approcher Near. J'étais presque triste pour lui. Pas facile d'avoir l'air d'un attardé dans une école de surdoués.

(Ah, je sais, c'était un petit peu mesquin. Les autistes ne sont pas des attardés.)

Finalement, Mello se lassa de bouder et vînt me rejoindre pour regarder l'écran de mon jeu. Il plaqua sa joue contre la mienne, ce qui bien entendu me gêna. Je lui en faisai la remarque, alors il fit la moue et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever et de sortir.

Je touchai ma joue, interloqué, et perdit la partie.

Les cheveux de Mello ont finit par repousser, évidemment, lui faisant recouvrer sa bonne humeur.

Depuis, nous nous amusions à échanger des bisous plus ou moins innocents. Curiosité d'enfants; nous savions que c'était en quelque sorte interdit, et nous prenions plaisir à défier les instances qui pensaient nous régir et nous dominer. De plus, Mello ne voyait aucunement en quoi nos baisers amicaux pouvaient être répréhensibles; pour lui, ils étaient le seuls reflets de moments d'émotions qui nous surprenaient par leur force. Bien entendu, il s'agissait du début de notre adolescence, nos corps se développaient, et nos désirs avec.

Pour moi, ces baisers étaient le gage de mon adoration grandissante envers mon ami. Je m'imaginais des scénarios dans lesquels nos baisers ne faisaient qu'office de préliminaires à des caresses un peu plus poussées - oh rien de très avancé, je vous rassure. Sur ce plan là, je n'étais pas plus précoce que les autres et j'ignorais encore tout du sexe.

Je dis bien à cette époque.

Le départ de Mello fût le prélude d'une longue attente. Une attente qui dura presque quatre ans.

…

Pour notre première étreinte, j'ai dû attendre quatre ans dans la solitude. Et ce fût aussi long que l'éternité, car j'ignorais si je le reverrais, ou même s'il était encore en vie. J'en crevais à petit feu, je vous jure.

Enfin, je préfère garder précieusement les bons souvenirs et passer sur les moins agréables. Le retour de Mello fût l'occasion d'une célébration digne de la venue d'un messie. Je ne rigole pas : nous nous sommes jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous avons pleuré, puis nous avons mangé - j'ai fumé une clope - et nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Oh, allez, ne faites pas cette mimique pudibonde. Vous saviez bien que ça risquait d'arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Alors autant être clair : nous n'avons pas vraiment fait ça dans la dentelle. Autant que je sache, nous étions fins ivres, les canettes vides et boîtes de pizza s'entassaient autour de nous; nous avons fait ça à même le tapis, sans nous préoccuper de la télé qui beuglait les louanges de Kira.

Mello est une vraie saloperie. Il a profité que je sois assommé par l'alcool pour me faire ce qu'il voulait.

Après m'être habitué, j'avoue que c'était plutôt bien, mais la première fois, ça fait un mal de chien, surtout qu'on n'avait rien prévu; l'enfoiré, il m'a vraiment fait ça à la barbare, et je ne vous raconte pas le lendemain matin bien gore.

Nan, j'ai dis que j'effaçait les souvenirs pénibles ! M'enfin…je ne sais pas trop dans quel catégorie le placer, celui-là…autant effacer et se rappeler toutes les fois très sympathiques où nous l'avons fait dans des conditions optimales. Faut dire, je m'étais documenté : j'avais fait tous les forums de doctissime et j'avais lu tous les articles à ce sujet sur wikipédia !

Comment ça, c'est pas fiable ? Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est comme ça qu'on a su mieux s'y prendre, avec Mello.

Ou alors, c'est son habileté naturelle ? « C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron » ? Peut-être. Remarquez, je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre, même si parfois j'avais un peu de mal à m'asseoir - alors je jouais à la console debout, ce qui à la longue peut se révéler plus fatiguant que de surveiller Misa Amane en train de faire les boutiques. Je l'ai gentiment signalé à Mello, et cet abruti a eu une réaction disproportionnée, évidemment : il a carrément cessé de jouer avec moi (je ne parle pas de jeux vidéo, là).

En plus de me plonger en pleine frustration - pensez bien, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'arrêter - ça nous obligeait à nous concentrer sur le travail afin d'éviter de sentir la tension dans l'air lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans la même pièce. Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça entre nous. Paradoxalement à nos quatre années de séparation, nous n'avons jamais été aussi distant l'un envers l'autre que durant la traque de Kira. Sans doute valait-il mieux. Peut-être que ma présence gênait Mello.

Je viens de penser à un truc. A propos de ses cicatrices. Elles ne s'étalaient pas seulement sur la moitié de son visage. Une partie de son bras gauche, toute son épaule, sa hanche et le long de sa cuisse, voilà les endroits où sa peau a cramé. Comment je le sais ? Allons, vous le savez parfaitement bien - sinon, relisez le paragraphe précédent.

Je voulais dire, à propos des cicatrices, qu'au début, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était difficile à gérer pour mon esprit, qui avait certes imaginé un Mello plus âgé, mais pas défiguré.

Je préfère passer sur les mauvaises choses, mais au final elles reviennent toujours. Je suis un gars un peu simple, je n'aime pas m'embarrasser de choses qui ne sont pas vitales. Alors ma surprise, mon dégoût, mon inquiétude, vis-à-vis de ce qui est arrivé à Mello, de ces quatre années au parfum métallique de sang, je les fourre dans un sac et je n'en parle plus. Je n'en parle plus et je fais le beau. J'accueille Mello, je lui ouvre les bras et je souris. Quoi de plus naturel ? Nous avons du temps à rattraper. Qu'importe quelques cicatrices, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, ça me perturbe toujours.

Nous sommes arrivé au Japon. Quelque part, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalise. Je n'avais jamais eu assez de thune, ni assez de courage pour y aller. J'aurais voulu traîner Mello dans toutes les boutiques d'informatique et d'électronique de Tokyo, mais hélas il n'a jamais été d'humeur. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette distance subitement installée. Nous ne nous touchions que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire; nous ne dormions plus ensemble, mais dans des lits séparés.

Aaaah, l'enfer ! J'étais comme un adolescent - j'étais un adolescent - dont les hormones bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de son corps, et qui se complaisait dans des fantasmes torrides sans jamais passer à l'action. Horrible.

Enfin, de l'action, j'en ai eu, mais d'une toute autre nature.

Mello m'a bien expliqué le plan. Il m'a dit que j'attirerais l'attention des gardes de Takada pendant qu'il enfourcherais sa moto et kidnapperait la jeune femme.

Tellement simple. Comme je l'ai dis, je suis un mec simple, au fond. Un parfait petit robot, je fais ce que l'on attend de moi, je suis bien programmé.

Hein Wammy ?

Nous nous sommes quitté à la va-vite, déjà emportés par l'adrénaline avant d'entamer la danse. Nous ne sommes pas embrasser, ni pris dans les bras, ni même dit au revoir.

Nous n'avons même pas fait l'amour avant de mourir. Pas aussi poétique que vous l'aviez cru, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas ce que Mello avait en tête à ce moment là. Je ne peux que faire des conjectures. Il savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'on ne se revoit pas - de grandes chances. Il a quand même essayé, je pense, de nous sauver tous les deux. Il a vraiment fait de son mieux.

J'imagine, maintenant que l'histoire est finie, qu'il se doutait qu'en se rapprochant de moi, il y perdait quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour sa mission. Je ne vais pas parler de Near, de la rancune de Mello, et de toutes ces conneries de premier de la classe. J'en ai assez dit, j'en ai assez fait, j'en ai marre. Tout ce que je pense, c'est que Mello avait un faible pour moi - oh mon dieu, ça me fait rougir, et si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je crois que je subirais une combustion instantanée rien qu'en disant ça. Sans être présomptueux, je crois qu'il était sincèrement content que nous nous soyions retrouvés, mais que les choses qu'il a vécu l'ont empêché d'en profiter pleinement. Mihaël n'était pas un mec simple, lui. Il n'effaçait rien, il ne jetait rien.

Il devait constamment se battre avec sa part d'impulsivité pour maintenir un équilibre avec sa raison. Il était le genre de personne capable d'aimer à la folie, mais incapable de se laisser aller. Je crois que j'aurais pu être incroyablement heureux s'il avait seulement…

Doesn't matter. On efface ce qui est désagréables, et on ne garde que le positif. Si j'avais une tombe, je voudrais qu'on y dépose des fleurs, pas qu'on crache dessus. C'est pareil pour Mello. A quoi bon des reproches inutiles ? Alors je me contenterais de terminer ma liste…

…

Pour quelques balles…et c'est toute une vie qui s'éloigne. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement triste. Mon cerveau est court-circuité par la douleur.

Ma dernière vision, juste une image projetée sur mes rétines déjà aveugles, est une photo de Mello. Celle que Near a récupéré dans les affaires de mon ami après son départ. La photo était planquée dans un livre, et je ne sais pas comment Near a su qu'elle était là…mais je sais que le livre lui appartenait.

Pourquoi Mello avait-il un livre appartenant à Near, me direz-vous ? Je n'en sais rien.

Pourquoi Near a pris la photo ? Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi Mello m'a caché l'existence de la photo ? Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi…pourquoi….tout ça ? Toute cette perte, tout ce gâchis ?

Je ne sais pas. Ou bien j'ai oublié. Effacé.

Ma vie a été un peu dure. Si je fais un bilan, je dirais qu'elle ne l'a pas été autant que celle de Mello. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne peux pas parler pour lui, mais je pense qu'il a assez souffert. Alors j'aimerais dire, aux dieux, aux anges, aux walkyries, à tout ce que vous voudrez et qui pourra bien m'entendre…

Ne soyez pas compatissants. Ne nous aimez pas.

Car le seul qui puisse aimer…c'est moi.


End file.
